Furture in the Past
by AmandaVincent13
Summary: "Dad?" Austin said. This story is about how Bart's time machine gives off zeta-beam radiation and Wally and Dick try to fix it but end up creating a time-capsule and there entire team gets sucked in, they get sent to the cave but 30 years in the future! Who will they meet? How will they get back? Mystery's untold...
1. Chapter 1

_Kid Flash, B-03. _Wally entered the cave in his civvies, and eating a 'protean bar'. He stepped out of the tube only to find his best friend (Dick Grayson/Robin) with his holographic arm computer out scanning over the area where the time machine that Bart came in was located.

Wally checked over the 15 year-old with great confusion. "Uh, hey dude? What… are you doing?" The speedster said, taking another bite of his bar.

"The machine is giving off zeta-beam radiation, you know the stuff that power's the Zeta-tubes…" Robin said, glimpsing at his friend.

"Uh-huh, what's your point?" The 17 year-old said, putting his hands on his hips in a sassy fashion.

"My point is," The bird said giving him a slightly less scary bat-glair. "If we find a way to power this back on, we could probably like travel through time or something!" Robin said, slightly yelling and standing up, throwing his arms in the air.

"Bro…" Wally said, staring off a bit. "Let's do it…"

"We'll that's just it… I have no Idea how…" Boy wonder said scratching the back of his head in defeat.

"WHAT!? THE GREAT AND NOBILE BOY WONDER DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO DO SOMETHING? WELL SLAP MY BE-HIND AND CALL ME BESSY, THAT'S A FIRST!" Wally said, grabbing the front of his pants and slapping his knee in a farmer, like manner.

"What are you yelling about Baywatch?" Artimus said, walking into the mission room from the kitchen, M'gann and Conner following closely behind.

"1) I'm **_NOT_** a 90's TV show, so STOP CALLING ME THAT! And 2) Rob here can't fix something." He said staring at the blonde.

Artimus just looked at him with a confused look on her face for about 30 seconds, until she walked straight up to the ravened haired boy and looked him straight where his eye would be in his mask. He looked at her for a second and finally spoke. "Uh, Artimu-"

He was interrupted by a sharp pain on the left side of his face. Suddenly he found himself looking to the right side of the room and hearing a high pitched echo screaming across the cave.

"Artimus! What the hell was that for!?" Robin yelled holding the side of his face.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ROBIN?!" The archer said pointing her finger at the middle of his face.

Robin couldn't help but give his famous Grayson smirk, no longer feeling the pain in his cheek. "Listen Arty, as much as I just adore your hand slapping me in the face," he said, putting his hand on top of her finger and pulling it down word. "I would appreciate it if you didn't touch me… you know, I have a fairly large personal bubble." He giggled, watching the smile appear on her face.

"Now how can someone so charming, and smart have personal space, you know considering how many people you've kicked in the head…" Zatanna said, walking into the room and kissing him on the cheek, causing him to blush a bright shade of pink, he let a childish giggle that even shocked him a little.

"Now why does she get to kiss you? I call unfair!" Rocket said walking into the cave with Kaldur by her side.

"Hey, Zee… wait a sec, what cant you fix? You're The Boy Blunder, Wonder Bread, Bird Brain, you can fix anything!" M'gann said, chuckling a bit to herself.

"Bart's time-machine is giving off Zeta beam radiation. I thought if we fixed it up we could go on and adventure." Robin said, his voice getting higher with every word.

"I'm down, what do you thinks wrong with it?" Zatanna said, acting total nonchalantly.

"I think there might be something clogging the system, I'd have to take the whole thing apart to find it. But I can't do that, even if I was right I wouldn't know how to put it back together again." Robin said, acting as if he was Chinese and he just dishonored his family.

"No problem, I got this." Zee said, pushing everyone aside. "Stand back… xif s'revetahw gnorw htiw siht enihcem!

Suddenly, there was a really bright light that blinded the team for a few seconds then they felt a thud hit the ground. Everything was still for a few seconds until a black whole opened up and sucked the team into it.

Mount Justice 12:34 Pm December 13th "_the kitchen"_

Dick woke up with a major head ache, when he opened his eye's he saw Wally helping up Artimus and Conner and M'gann shaking awake Zatanna. Kaldur was talking with Rocket on the ground a way's away.

"Wh- what the hell happened?" Robin said sitting up agents the wall, holding his head.

"I don't know… But what I do know is my head hurts like hell and I need to check the computer to see if there's anything unusual going on In the atmosphere." Artimus said, standing up and beginning to walk out the entry way until she felt something grab her wrist and yank her into a hold with a hand on her mouth, she looked up only to see Dick shushing her… at that moment she finally noticed how tall he was… he was bigger than her! Who would have thought that that scrawny little kid she knew and loved would grow up to be so… so… kind and handsome and a gentle man! If anything she would have thought he would have grown up to be like Batman! (Anyway, back to reality).

Suddenly, they heard a laugh come from the briefing room. It was a girls laugh… they also heard Christmas music. Michael Buble' was playing. As the group of teens listened to the sounds coming from the briefing room, they heard more voices. There was a series of different guy and girl voices. They listened to the voices until they heard something useful.

"Guys I got to go to the pee chamber, be back in like 5 minutes." They heard one of the female voices say.

"Knows our chance to get some Intel, let's go!" Kaldur whispered to his team mates as they fallowed the young girl.

As she walked down the hallway to get to the bathroom, Artimus slammed her into the side of the wall, holding her mouth so she wouldn't scream. "Who are you and how did you get in here!?" Artimus whispered yet screamed at the young girl.

The young girl had long, brown hair, almost as long as Artimuses, here eye's where a shade of hazel. She was obviously a man killer, just from the way her face was shaped, she looked as if she could give a man a heart attack with a look. She had nice curves and she looked as if she was about 5'4. Probably a cheerleader.

"MMMMM!" She mumbled, her mouth still being covered up by Arty's hand… "Now, I will let your mouth go so you can talk, but if you scream, I swear I will punch you in the throat." Artimus said, her silver eye's peering into her soul like a freaking vampire. The girl nodded in agreement. And to the team's surprise, she didn't scream… (Arty must have really scared her)

"What is your name and how did you get here?" Kaldur asked, a serious look spread across his face that would make even the Joker run for the hills.

"My name is Daniela Seen, my friends just call me Dannie though. I am a part of an elite team, formed by the Justice League of America several years ago. I am a new member, not much training or knowledge of the team so I would have no use to you if you wanted something." Daniela said, probably scared have to death by the girl in a white t-shirt and brown jacket. She probably thought she was one of the bad guys that somehow made their way into the cave, probably just another glitch in the security system that wasn't sorted out when they re-built the cave.

"Artimus put her down! Now!" M'gann yelled, infuriated by the Archers behavior.

"Alright..." Dannie fell to the ground with a thud.

"I… am… so sorry for friend's behavior, she's not good with people… No offence Artimus." M'gann said, helping the young stranger up.

"Wait, Wait, Wait, wait… Artimus? As in Artimus Crock-West?" Dannie asked, as if she had known Artimus since day 1.

"Artimus Crock… West? As in West as the direction, or West as in a last name?" Artimus asked rubbing her hands together like she was rubbing sanitizer deep into her hand tissue

"Last name, You're madden name is Artimus Crock, but you wanted to keep your last name when you got married, so you have like a double last name I guess…" Dannie explained

"Maybe that's just a coincidence … I mean there's a lot of people in the world with the last name West right? It's just like Walker or Frank or Todd…" Artimus said, looking at M'gann with a look of worry in her eyes. At this time, Dick was trying to awaken Wally as he stared directly at the teen, his mouth open just a tad. It was like his soul had left his body and was just floating around in the air screaming, "WHAT THE HELL! THERE'S NO WAY ARTIMUS, THE GIRL WHO ANNOYED THE CRAP OUT OF HIM COULD BE HIS FUTURE WIFE!"

"Wait a minute, so are you going to try to kill me, or take me? Or you know, use me as ransom agents the League for money or power?" Daniel said, as if confused they were just standing there and not torturing her or beating her.

"Holy crap it's like this chick **_wants _**to be used agents her team for profit…" Supey whispered to Robin.

"No, where the good guys… but can I ask you a question? M'gann said in a soft, calming voice that could quiet a baby that was crying for millenniums…

"Yeah, sure no problem…" Dannie said, shrugging her shoulder's in agreement.

"What year is it?" M'gann asked

"Its 2045…"

The entire team gasped… it had gone from 2010 to 2045 in five minutes!

"Dude… I'm 30…" Dick said, to only where Supey and Wally (who had finally come back down to Earth) could hear.

"Ha-ha! Oldey!" Wally laughed and pointed

"Look who's taken! You're 32! For all we know, you could have 9 kids by now…" Robin snapped back.

Wally shoved him and said, "You probably have a lot more than me, manwhore!"

"Wow, that's original…"

"Guys!" Kaldur snapped. "Focus… Can we meet your team?"

"I guess I'll go collect them… we were just decorating the Christmas tree… wait here…" Dannie ran over to where her team was and she told them the situation… as she was talking, a young boy, looked to be about 15, looked over at them… The original team was staring right back at him. The boy had black hair that swooped down his face like Robins hair… his eyes where an electric blue, he had a nice build, most likely a football player. He was wearing what looked like skinny jeans and a brown t-shirt with the words 'Gotham State' written in white…

"What do you mean you think there from a different time?" A young boy said… He was obviously a Martian. He was green with short, red hair… you could see there were some black freckles on his face. He had basically the same uniform as M'gann… he was also wearing blue jeans, but he had on a grey hoody that looked to be a bit big on him.

"What I mean Mason, Is they have no idea how they got here but there from the year 2010…"Dannie said.

"How do you even know there telling the truth?" A boy who looked identical to Wally asked.

"1) because two of them look just like your parents _and_ Austin's parents…" Dannie continued.

"Wow Wally and Artimus?" A pretty blonde girl asked… she had straight, blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders, green eyes and a small scar right below her bottom lip. "Because if that's true, we can't tell them or else they might not get together… and if that happens, Wally might like dissipate or something."

"That might be a problem, but then again it would be nice to have some quiet around here for a change." A gilled girl giggled, (lol that sounds like a child's book line) he had on an outfit that you would normally see in the city of Atlantis. She looked as if she was glowing. She had orange hair and a green ribbon wrapped around a bun in her hair.

All the girls in there small group of 6 laughed, while the Martian and Wally didn't seem to really find it funny while Austin, Austin was still glimpsing at Robin, not saying a word. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and say something that he couldn't really make out or hear because he was so focused on the team that was around the corner.

"Bhoouoc?" Was what he heard at first?

"WH-what?" Austin said looking at the person who was attached to the hand on his shoulder, his best friend, Wally Lawrence West.

"I said, bro, you okay?" Wally said again, looking into the electric, blue eyes of his best friend for 14 years.

"Oh, uh… yeah I'm, I'm just… it's so weird." Austin replied.

"What do you mean?" The Jr. Speedster asked.

"I mean it's obvious that the blonde and the one that looks just like you are your parents, and that's obviously M'sonn's mom M'gann."

"And..."

"Well I haven't seen my dad since he died, so what if that's him… It would be the first time I see him in 12 years Wally, 12 years! And I don't even know what to say…"

"Okay for one that might not be him, it could be one of your uncle's… I mean you only have 3…"

"It's him… I know it is…"


	2. greatings

I do not own Young Justice or DC in any way, shape, or form!

Dannie finished explaining and called the team over and they got to know each other, and in this series, Artemis and Wally never kissed on New Year's Eve… Sorry if this one sucks. I've been having major writer's block with this story. And I promise myself that before I posted another story I would finish this chapter. Plus Rocket isn't in this one as much. I think I'm funny, that's why I'm dating a bag of Dorito's…

"So…. You're our parents? From the past…?" Wally Jr. asked

"Hey, not all of them are our parents!" The young blonde added.

"Well thank god for that." Austin said, putting a hand on his back and bending forward.

"Wait, so can we get to know your names because I'm a little confused here…" Zatanna said, a confused look upon her face. (LOL that's the first time I've ever used the word 'upon'!)

"Oh! Yeah I knew we were forgetting something!" Mason (the boy Martian) said, slapping his forehead in a Hello Megan way. "Well I guess I'll go first, my name is M'sonn M'orzz, a lot of people just call me Mason. And I'm obviously a Martian." He gestures to M'gann "And I'm your son…" He hesitated before he said 'son'.

"Yeah! Score M'gann!" Artemis shouts, holding up her hand getting ready for a high five.

"Oh my god! Artemis! That's my son!" M'gann shouts back.

"No, no it's ok! I wouldn't date her for two reasons. One because she's like 15 years older than me, and two-"He was cut off by M'gann's voice.

"Because she's my best friend, I get it." Mason continued talking…

"No, because well, I uh, I'm not really, uh… into girls as some people would say." He began rubbing the back of his neck.

"What does that mean?" Conner whispered to Robin.

"I will explain that later Supey," He whispered, then started talking so everyone could hear, "Ok! So let's move on, who are you?" He gestured to the young blonde.

"Oh, uh me? I'm uh, Quinn Ross, I my powers are that I can go invisible, and walk through walls, my code name is Visible.

"Alright that's awesome, I might just go on out and say, but I want to know who this handsome gentleman is here." Wally said, he was talking about younger Wally, but no one knew that.

"Oh I'm Wally Lawrence West, I'm Grandnephew to the Flash, son of Kid Flash, and I'm the cousin of Bart Allen, the new Kid Flash after, my father Wally Rudolph West retired."

"You know what I just love, how he knew that Wally was talking about him…" Robin said to his team.

"Ugh, can we move on, I'm kinda done with knowing that there's gonna be ANOTHER Wally freaking West." Artimus groaned.

"Wait, so…do you guys know who Wally's future girlfriend/wife/mother of me is?" Wally Jr. said pointing at his father, yet looking at Austin, who was now hiding his face in his hands, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Uh, obviously not! Considering I'm from the past." Wally senior said, doing his original 'duh' voice. Austin couldn't help it anymore. He burst out laughing and even fell to the ground.

"What's wrong with him?" Superboy asked.

"I do believe that he has a case of, 'the giggles'…" Aqualad said, staring at the boy on the ground who was slowly getting up.

"Alright, so who is this poor boy who probably has mental problems…But, hell… he. Is. Fine." Artemis said, staring at the young lad. He suddenly stopped laughing and he and Wally Jr. just looked at each other. Then they heard both of them say, "AWWW!"

"Artemis! That's probably one of our kids!" Robin said, giving her that 'dude your nasty, get out of my face' face.

"Well, um yeah I'm uh, actually…. Your kid…" Austin gestures to Robin. Who turned to Artemis and did the same noise the two boys did a second ago.

"OH. MY. GOD. ROBIN I AM SO… SORRY! I KEEP FORGETTING THAT IM LIKE 15 YEARS OLDER THAN THESE KIDS! AND JUST… JUST… WOW." Artemis apologizes to Robin, who stands next to Austin and says, "Dude, ok so when I meat you in the future, you are not going to go over to Artemis's house, EVER."

"Well that might be a problem considering she's my best friends mom, so…"

"Oh… OH!" Robin's eyes go wide, as he realizes the realization of the situation.

"Yeah, I know right!"

"Wait, so nameless person who we still don't know that name of…" Zatanna started.

"Oh uh, my name is Austin Blake…" He was interrupted by his father's hand gestures telling him not to say the last name. "Austin Blake, last name…" (**I definitely had no idea what to put there other than Grayson, so I just wrote something down…)**

**"**Alright, Mister Austin Blake Last name, If Robs your dad, then who's your mom?" Zatanna walked up and locked arms with Robin.

"Oh uh hmhmhmhmhmhmhm." His words were muffled by Wally's hand that was covering his mouth.

"Dude! You can't tell them or they might not get together and you could like dissipate or something!" Wally said. Suddenly the young speedster jumped back as a yelp escaped his mouth…

"You licked me!" Wally said, shaking his hand back in fourth franticlly.

"Well you wouldn't let go of my mouth so I took matters into my own hands." Austin replied.

"Well you didn't have to lick me…"

Alright I'm done with this chapter for now because I can't think of anything else. So the next chapter will show a bit of a surprise for the Grayson boys. For 3 reasons, one being Austin's back story, another going more into the death of Dick, (which was explained in the first one) and 3 being a surprise that will shock you like you got hit by lightning and are now a mermaid… I'm watching you Ariel… It should be out when I'm not lazy which might be never, but… the chapter after the next one will go more into Mason and his life… Please R&amp;R! -Amanda


	3. sorry!

Hey I'm sorry... I'm not gonna continue this story… unless I get some reviews saying to continue. Its not like me to dis-continue a story but I just don't have time for it. So sorry. Please still check out my other stories. L

-Amanda Vincent


	4. powers

OK after a lot of thinking I decided to do 1 more chapter, and if I get enough reviews, I might continue… MIGHT being the operative word. By this time we have figured out that Artemis and Wally got married and had a kid, M'gann has a gay son with Conner who still doesn't know what 'gay' means. (Personally I would be proud to have a gay son) and Rob has a kid with an unknown mystery woman.

"Wait! Can we _please_ take a step back to realize that Robby actually found a way to trick some poor, helpless girl to marry him!?" Wally shouted.

"Yeah, and can we also realize that you somehow tricked Artemis into marrying you?"

"UGH don't remind me…" Artemis added in.

"While were here, we should get to know each other a bit." Wally senior said. "Austin, why don't you start?"

Austin's head popped up. He made eye contact with the dark shades that were his father. "OK but, this is gonna be really confusing if they don't know who you are…"

"Ugh fine, might as well. Fuck Batman u can do what I wann…" Robin took off his shades and tucked them into his green hoody. "My name is Richard John Dick Grayson, last living member of the flying Grayson's. OK continue your story."

"Kk, so anyway… this is kind of a depressing story. I was 3 years old. My mother was pregnant with my little sister Carla. I was at home with a sitter while you three, Carla included where at Walmart buying more baby clothes, when suddenly, mom went into labor. You two climbed into the car and were on your way to the hospital. When suddenly you guys were turning a corner and where hit by a drunk driver, you spun out of control and landed in a ditch. Mom was dead on impact. Same with Carla. You were fine, but by the time they got you to the hospital, you were dead."

M'gann was in tears crying into Conner's chest. Artemis was on the verge of tears and Wally was in shock. Rocket was crying and Aqualad was just standing there like Wally. Robin… there were tears running down Robins face. Every minute or so, a tear would be shed. Austin continued, he was now sitting on the floor back up against the wall. Just sitting there. Staring into space.

"So automatically, with me now being an orphan, I was taken in by the god parents, the Wests. A good, oh I don't know, 10 years later. I had my first date. I was 13, we went to a movie. When we were walking home, we got mugged. I, with the hero I am, stepped in front of her. He told me to give him my wallet. I said no, he put a gun to my head. I told the girl to start running, he tried to shoot her, but I jumped in front of the bullet…"

He lifted up his shirt to show a six pack, and a bullet hole.

"The girl brought me to the hospital. I flat lined… they weren't able to remove the bullet (ik that's completely illogical, but go with it) so the just sewed it back up, they said it didn't hit anything important to it was to no good use to risk my life by taking it out, it was too deep. When I flat lined, you know how they do the medal pads and rub them together and yell CLEAR? Well they did that, and apparently the medal from the bullet and the electricity from the pads rubbed together, and I shot up in a ball of electricity."

"WAIT, hold up!" Wally interrupted "So… you have… super powers?"

"Yeah… I guess I do… Wanna see?"

"FUCK YEAH I WANNA SEE!" Wally yelled.

"Fallow me…"

They exited to go to the training room, when they got there they spotted one lonely little dummy.

"Alright… stand back." Austin held up his hands. And this blue, spark appeared. He clenched his fists and pushed forward, opening his hands again. A blue pulse of electricity shot out of his palms. Hitting the dummy square in the chest.

"Dude…"

OK! If you wanna find out what happens next, please review and say what you thought… if you don't want me to continue, I won't… but if you like it, say so… I'll make another one, this is all up to you.

-Amanda


End file.
